A conventional pawl shifting device for shifting the pawl to engage with the teeth of the engaging member so as to control the effective direction to rotate of the ratchet tool is located in the tool and cannot be accessed. When the pawl is shifted to one direction, the ratchet tool may output a torque in one direction, vice versa. Generally, the pawl has a protrusion at a rear end thereof and the selection member has a shifting portion which pushes the protrusion and shifts the pawl. The user has to exert a large force to shift the pawl.
The present invention intends to provide a pawl control structure that uses a biasing member connected to a side of the pawl and the biasing member is eccentrically connected to a knob which is rotated by the user to shift the pawl.